Mountain Kopie
The Mountain Kopie (Pronounced Co-pee), is a Stoker-Class dragon created by Jabberwocky. Appearance Kopie dragons stand at around twenty hands high at the top of the shoulder(that is about 6 feet), and is just under twenty feet long from nose to tail. Height and length can vary, and usually the females are larger than the males. These dragons have a very mammalian appearance to them, being covered in a short silky layer of fur a majority of the time, but rest assured that these dragons do have a smooth layer of scales beneath their fur. Kopies are very often mistaken for a gryphon, earning them the name of ‘Kopie’, a Norwegian term roughly translated to ‘copy’. The most noticeable feature of these dragons that make so many mistake them for a gryphon are the Kopie’s large, feathered wings. The wingspan can range in size, depending on the size of the dragon itself, but the average is generally 25 feet. Surprisingly, these wings are not cumbersome to the dragon, and have a few extra joints in them to help them fold in as close as possible to the dragon’s body. The Kopie can use these wings as weapons, much like a trumpeter swan would, to deal a heavy blow to an enemy’s head. If said enemy were small or weak enough, the blow could be fatal. Kopies have a mane almost similar to a lion’s, which starts just behind the head and covers the neck, front of the chest, and part of the underbelly. This dragon also has a fringe of feathers running down its back along the spine, and a spade at the end of the tail with longer feathers. These tail feathers are solidly anchored into the tail, and while they can re-grow, it would drastically affect a Kopie’s flight if it were to lose these tail feathers. These feathers are each connected to a separate muscle so they dragon can fly with as much precision as possible, making them a sight to behold in flight, with their lithe body and graceful wings, but they are also deadly hunters, and it would be wise to avoid being seen by a Kopie in flight. They have long, sharp, unretractable claws on their front claws, meant to be used to snag prey and keep it there. If they dive for an aerial attack, usually their sheer weight will kill, but don’t expect to be able to run if you aren’t immediately killed. Those claws will dig in and stay there. The Kopie’s coloration is meant to allow it to blend into its natural habitat of the forests near the bases of mountains. They come from a region where the tree’s leaves are normally a lighter green color with deep brown trunks. The majority of the Kopie’s coloration is a lighter, ashen gray to allow them to blend in with the rocky terrain that make up a majority of their habitat. These dragons can be very hard to find to the untrained eye, but once you know what to look for, they become easier to spot. Often the males will have brighter coloration(although it remains in the foresty color palate), while the females are duller in color. In the winter months, their fur color changes to more light browns, creams, and whites to help blend into the snow, much like a rabbit would. Kopie eggs are generally a charcoal color with green and lighter gray markings swirled around the shell. Abilities Like a majority of dragons, the Kopie is able to breathe fire. This fire is normally a lighter yellow or a white blue, depending on how hot it is. Kopies are also very skilled in flight, and are breathtaking to watch if they’re simply flying for enjoyment. They are equally as interesting when hunting. They tend to refrain from a quick strike, unless in the air, and tend to stalk their prey like a lion. Their paws are padded and wide-set, allowing them to walk almost silently, even on ground covered in dead leaves. Drawbacks Kopies are not nice dragons in the least. It is very hard to earn the trust of a Kopie, although if you do, you’ll have its trust for life. They are very territorial as well, and if another dragon enters their territory that seems threatening in the least, they will immediately drive it away or kill it. Kopies are made for cold temperatures and the shade of forests, and so when summer comes, they tend to act very sluggish and will resort to panting like a dog if they overheat. Their fur things out only slightly in warm weather(and if you were to tame one, don’t be surprised to find fur everywhere in the summer). If someone were to bond with a Kopie, they would soon discover that these dragons have a massive appetite. They generally eat over half their body weight in meat in one day. As a result, a Kopie will often move about in search of territory that will have large amounts of prey in it. This is also why Kopies usually don’t live with others of their kind, unless they find a mate. Kopies also hate water. It weighs down their feathers and fur and it takes them forever to dry. It is very hard for a Kopie to fly when wet, so they avoid going outside during rain storms. Other Information Kopies are very intelligent and rather emotional dragons. You could have a very rich and interesting conversation with one. They feel a wide range of emotions, rather than a select, instinctual few. They feel all of those that a human would, and even a few a human wouldn’t. Kopies also mate for life, and will live with their mate for life as well. If a Kopie pair does have offspring, they will often leave the territory when they are old enough. Oils secreted from Kopies have a fireproof effect, to protect their fur and feathers from catching alight. If these oils are washed away; for example being caught out in the rain for too long, they will be rather vulnerable to being caught alight by their own fire, of which they use frequently. Category:Stoker Class